hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Space
This season is now closed! This is the tenth season of Total Drama Roleplay: The Next Generation, a new roleplay created by Hijotee in 2013 which is played by several Total Drama Wiki users. In this season 22 contestants all travel around the world in a Ridonculous Race style competition before blasting off into space for the grand finale. Chris and Don hosts while Chef and Blaineley co-hosts. Summary .]] This is the season when many returning contestants are put back together and has all kinds of worldwide features. 22 contestants split into 11 teams will then come back to compete for $1,000,000! They include some from the 1st generation, 2nd generation, and the 3rd generation. All teams will then race around the world to find Owen, who is lost in space! First they must travel to various parts on the world via legs, where the loser of each leg will be eliminated. Once 5 teams remain, the 10 contestants will then merge, and once the Final 3 is hit, the final leg to rescue Owen will begin! Winners # (Geoff) - User:Prince2005 # (Lindsay) - User:MintSkittlePenguin # (Gwen) - User:Prince2005 Rules These are the rules that all contestants must follow: #After Episode 5, every episode will start with a challenge, then a leg, and finally an elimination. #The winner of the challenge is safe from the episode, the loser of the leg will face elimination. #If two people remain on the team, then the winner of the leg will decide the loser. #However, if the winner of the challenge also wins the leg, then that winner may vote out 2 players. #If only one person remain on his/her team, then he/she is automatically OUT, and Chef will escort them back home. #The season will resume until 4 teams or 8 characters remain on the race, only then will be a merge. #Once five people remain on the race, two final legs will be performed in order to find Owen and win the million. #The semi-final leg will be a race back to NASA's station in Florida, where the last two will be eliminated. #The Top 3 will then perform in the final leg off to space via a space shuttle, in order to rescue Owen. Cast Active These are the players who were active as of April 1, 2016 #Amylover123 - Courtney and Heather - The Reality TV Rivals #BlooKaboom - Topher and Trent - The Cool Cats #Bubble-Blitz - Katie and Sadie - The Best Frienemies #Chelyca - Dakota and Sky - Team Stellar #Jasminefan114 - Amy and Samey - The Cheerleading Twins #MintSkittlePengiun - Izzy and Lindsay - The Actors #Prince2005 - Geoff and Gwen - The Double G's #SierraFanGuy - Max and Sierra - The Crazy Weirdos #TheWalkingKen - Harold and Scarlett - The Brains Anyone not listed above were not present during the mandatory role-call meeting at 7:00 pm and are listed below. Suspended #RiMiEg007 - Duncan and Ezekiel - The Partners in Crime Inactive #AssyrianAsylum - Alejandro and Scott - The Tough Dudes Contestants There are 22 players in this season, who are all split into 11 teams: File:Alejandro.png|Alejandro (22nd) File:Amy.png|Amy (11th) File:Courtney.png|Courtney (4th) File:Dakota.png|Dakota (5th) File:Duncan.png|Duncan (17th) File:Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel (18th) File:Geoff.png|Geoff (1st) File:Gwen.png|Gwen (3rd) File:Harold.png|Harold (15th) File:Heather.png|Heather (6th) File:Izzy.png|Izzy (14th) File:Katie.png|Katie (7th) File:Lindsay.png|Lindsay (2nd) File:Max.png|Max (20th) File:Topher.png|Topher (10th) File:Trent.png|Trent (9th) File:Sadie.png|Sadie (8th) File:Samey.png|Samey (12th) File:Scarlett.png|Scarlett (16th) File:Scott.png|Scott (21st) File:Sierra.png|Sierra (19th) File:Sky.png|Sky (13th) Teams Male Teams *Alejandro and Scott *Topher and Trent *Duncan and Ezekiel Female Teams *Courtney and Heather *Katie and Sadie *Dakota and Sky *Amy and Samey *Izzy and Lindsay Mixed Genders *Geoff and Gwen *Max and Sierra *Harold and Scarlett Merge These are the 8 people who made it to the merge! *Courtney and Heather *Topher and Trent (later replaced by Geoff and Gwen) *Dakota and Lindsay *Katie and Sadie Space Shuttle Battles Here are the 5 players who made it to the space shuttle: #Courtney #Dakota – 2nd place winner #Geoff – 1st place winner (wins $1,000,000) #Gwen – 3rd place winner #Lindsay Episodes This is a list of all the episode ran on Chat, click on the links below to view the recorded chat room: #Welcome Back to the World – Part 1 (April 1, 2016 @ 6:15 pm) #Welcome Back to the World – Part 2 (April 1, 2016 @ 7:00 pm) #The Big Apple Race (April 2, 2016 @ 5:11 pm) #Nerds of the North (April 2, 2016 @ 6:11 pm) #Shortcut to Europe / London Losers (April 2, 2016 @ 7:15 pm) #Playtime in Paris 2 (April 8, 2016 @ 6:21 pm) #Episode VII (April 8, 2016 @ 8:18 pm) #ßallin' in Brussels (April 8, 2016 @ 9:42 pm) #Spanish Second Summer (April 15, 2016 @ 6:03 pm) #Swiss Skiing Watches (April 15, 2016 @ 6:35 pm) #When Not in Rome (April 16, 2016 @ 5:45 pm) #Brazil Blue Beach Boy (April 16, 2016 @ 6:30 pm) #The Great Pan-American Race (April 16, 2016 @ 7:25 pm) #Ching-Chong Chinese Cuisine (April 22, 2016 @ 7:17 pm) #Indian Insanity (April 22, 2016 @ 6:05 pm) #Iranian Izzy Merger (April 22, 2016 @ 6:59 pm) #Race to Space – Part 1 (April 23, 2016 @ 7:00 pm) #Race to Space – Part 2 (April 23, 2016 @ 7:50 pm) #Race to Space – Part 3 (April 23, 2016 @ 8:15 pm) #Space Shuttle Battles - Semi-Finals (April 29, 2016 @ 7:00 pm) #2016: A Space Owen - The Grand Finale (April 29, 2016 @ 8:11 pm) Elimination Table *'Winner:' The winner is Geoff, the host of the aftermath show and also the winner of The Ridonculous Race